Fever
by effortless
Summary: An unexpected encounter with a fascinating stranger in a nightclub leaves Gabriella breathless. Troy/Gabriella. One-shot.


Title: Fever

Rating: M

Summary: Troy/Gabriella.

Disclaimer: Slightly too dirty for Disney.

Word Count: 4366

A/N: A warning—this fic is rated a solid M for strong sexual content. It's closer to _Game On _than to any of my other works, and is kind of actually making me blush as I write it. Don't read if you're disturbed or offended by fics of this nature.

No really, there's no plot. I had no power over this—blame Troy and Gabriella. They made me do it. :)

* * *

Gabriella Montez swirled her clear, fruity drink between slim hands, elbows resting on the bar countertop as she eyed the oddly entrancing stranger across the dark club, a sultry smile tugging at her lips. They'd been playing this game of subtle glances for an hour now, and Gabriella, who prided herself on her infinite patience, was determined to win. She was used to always coming out on top—no matter what.

He was dressed cleanly, flawlessly, in a black dress shirt and matching pants, sleeves rolled up and buttons undone at the top of the crisp shirt in order to flaunt smooth, tanned skin and lean muscle. He leaned casually against the matching bar opposite her own, eyes flitting disinterestedly amongst the slick grind of bodies that occupied the space between them as the music pulsated through the club. Not even meeting her eyes for a split second, he smirked knowingly, ignoring the groveling woman beside him, who was trailing her fingers suggestively along the collar of his shirt, rubbing in slow circles.

"Yummy," came a teasing voice from beside Gabriella. "I approve."

"Sharpay," Gabriella said without turning to acknowledge her best friend's presence. "Who _don't_ you approve of?"

"I take offense to that," maintained the blonde, sniffing overdramatically. "But seriously Gabriella, when was the last time you had any _fun_? You're always like, working and shit. He's hot. He's available. Go over there, put that bimbo in her place, and _jump him_ for crying out loud. God. If you don't, I can't make any guarantees that I won't either."

"Go ahead. Zeke would be thrilled." Gabriella spoke dryly, as if she had no personal interest in the matter, but her eyes betrayed her. They were examining the smooth, exquisite muscle of his forearms, traveling up those delicious shoulders, until suddenly—

"He's looking at me!" she squeaked, cool demeanor evaporating. "Sharpay, what do I do! Quick!"

Suddenly, Gabriella felt rather underclothed. Which usually wasn't an issue, but tonight Sharpay had demanded that she be even more daring than usual, innocently tossing her an article of clothing in Gabriella's last-minute frenzy to get dressed that she hadn't really gotten a very good look at it before rushing out the door. Now that she was paying attention, she realized that it was the same dress that she had admitted to Sharpay months ago she wasn't quite confident enough to pull off, and therefore couldn't bring herself to purchase it. Gabriella was without a doubt self-assured and poised, and she also maintained a very professional wardrobe, infrequently dressing in clothing that could be considered sloppy or revealing. She contemplated her sneaking suspicion that Sharpay had obtained the dress in Gabriella's size for her anyway and had simply been waiting for the opportunity to force her unsuspecting body into it. The skin-tight satin dress was sultry and evocative without diminishing class or quality; the deep vee-neck straps fitted against her skin smoothly, the backless, midnight blue fabric flaunting acres of golden skin and full hips.

"Gabriella, I swear. Sometimes your brain processes things so slowly that it's nearly going backwards," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes at her friend's distress. "Here, I'll pawn you off on Ryan. Go dance with him, make your boy toy over there jealous. It'll be amusing, and I'm bored. Zeke is taking _forever_ with our drinks."

Ryan Evans, ever the gentleman, stepped out from Sharpay's side and offered his hand to Gabriella, who took it while blushing profusely at the phrase 'boy toy'. Moving out to the dance floor, Ryan took Gabriella's small hand in his and they moved together tentatively. Gabriella beamed up at him, silently thanking him for his sacrifice, simultaneously laughing at Sharpay's exasperated expression as Ryan glanced over her head at the man at the bar.

"He's definitely watching you," Ryan chuckled in her ear, allowing his lips to linger longer than was really necessary, watching as the man's eyes darkened in response.

"Let's give him a show then," Gabriella murmured suggestively, her voice a gentle caress. She closed her eyes, allowing the music to flow through her body, wiping any protesting thoughts out of her mind. Her hips pressed closer to Ryan, rotating sensually as she linked her arms around his neck, pulling his forehead to hers. Ryan laughed, placing smooth hands upon her hips to guide them against his. Thankful that she and Ryan had such a close friendship to the point where nothing was really awkward anymore, Gabriella leaned in and grazed her tongue along the edge of his jaw, angling their bodies so that the stranger at the bar was sure to see it. Ryan responded by giving her a quick, lopsided smile at the lengths she was going to in order to capture this man's attention. With sure hands, he supported the small of Gabriella's back as he dipped her, so low that her dark, shimmering waves swept the floor of the establishment and her back arched in a distinctly feline fashion.

"He looks like he's going to kill me," Ryan informed Gabriella as he pulled her back up to face him, her hand in his and a smooth, tanned leg hooked around his calf. She smirked at him, satisfied.

"Then we're doing something right." Gabriella began to move against him again, slinking her body in deliciously sinful movements and running her hands through her hair, enticing, inviting. As her smile widened, she slid her hands down her sides, grasping the hem of her skirt, pulling it up for better leverage and exposing the golden thigh now around Ryan's waist. She smiled, teeth pressing gently into his earlobe while she closed his arms around her waist, forcing him to hold her tightly.

"God, Gabriella, you're giving me a workout here," Ryan panted into her ear, his voice thin.

"What's he doing?" she asked, sliding two hands up his shirt and gripping his face as she rolled her body against his, smirking.

"He's…coming over to relieve me, it looks like."

"_What_?"

"Excuse me."

A deep voice interrupted Gabriella's thoughts, and she spun to face the stranger she'd been thinking about (and staring at unabashedly) all night. He was even more gorgeous up close; she found herself gaping at the molten blue liquid of his eyes, the veins standing out of his strong forearms, the defined collarbone peeking out at her from underneath his shirt.

But control seemed to be the theme of the competition they were engaged in right now, and Gabriella appeared to be winning so far. And if she got what she wanted, it was going to stay that way.

"Do you mind if I step in?"

Okay, maybe not.

"Not at all," Ryan said, winking at Gabriella as he stepped backwards and melted into the crowd.

The man pulled Gabriella to him confidently, warm hands settling comfortably around her waist. She smiled at him, smoothing her hands up his arms and twisting her fingers into the silky strands of hair at the base of his neck. His piercing blue eyes pinned her voice at the back of her throat, and she found herself unable to say anything.

"You've been watching me all night."

His husky voice vibrated in her ears, and Gabriella felt tingles run down her spine as his fingertips trailed down her back.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured in response as his other hand slid against her lightly, pressing her body to his. "You've been watching me too."

He smirked down at her, not having expected a comeback of any kind. He was clearly used to the type of girl who fell simpering at his feet, the type of girl who asked how high when he told them to jump. Gabriella would never be that girl, and she had absolutely no intention of allowing him to believe otherwise.

"Troy."

"Gabriella," she responded with a roll of her hips, a corner of her mouth tilting upwards as his breathing stuttered. His eyes burned into hers, her dark eyelashes fluttering as she closed her eyes, leaning up so she could speak into his ear.

"Enough with the teasing," she whispered, and his hands gripped her sides roughly, grinding their hips together fluidly. Gabriella moaned her approval into his ear, dragging her teeth along the outer shell. She slid her hands through his hair, tugging his head back until their eyes were connected, noses touching. Troy licked his lips, edging ever closer as he outlined her bottom lip with his tongue. She drew in a shaky breath, pressing their bodies together fully, shaping her soft curves to his smooth lines of muscle, so close now that they were breathing the same air. Nudging forward, Gabriella finally joined their lips together in a soft, tentative kiss. He explored her gently at first, taking his time. She breathed his spicy scent in deeply, small hands gliding up his shirt to grip his collar forcefully, pulling him against her as hard as she could. He chuckled into her mouth, swiveling his hips against hers as his warm hand grazed down her thigh, guiding the silky leg around his waist. Gabriella smirked at him as she felt his arousal, hard against her hip and she ground against it mercilessly, watching as he choked slightly, a look of pure satisfaction outlining her features.

Troy's teeth scraped lightly against her neck, nipping at the golden skin and eliciting soft groans of pleasure. He smiled against her, hand retracing her leg as he gripped underneath her ass, crushing them together intimately. The heat was coming off of her body in waves, and he drank in the sweet smell of lust and the small bead of sweat sliding down her neck. Troy bit her softly, sucking the pulse point where her neck met those velvet shoulders to soothe the sting. Her body shuddered, rubbing her heat against him at _just_ the right angle and he threw back his head, his groan just barely escaping through his clenched teeth. Gabriella's hips moved on his leg sensually, riding his thigh with utter abandon and spreading her heat through the hard muscles of his body.

"Jesus," she hissed as his hand moved up her leg in retaliation, dangerously close to her center. His rough hands dwarfed her petite frame as he cupped her warmth, and she whimpered unwillingly.

"Anyone can see…" Gabriella moaned in protest even as her hand closed around his forearm, urging him even closer.

"What are you afraid of?" he breathed, kissing her with a dominating, furious passion. She purred against him, sneaking a hand along his neck and raking her fingernails across his collarbone. She was about devise a plan to get back at him when a long finger slipped inside of her, causing Gabriella let out the most fantastic, guttural noise that Troy had ever heard. He growled against her, inserting a second finger and thrusting them roughly into her.

"Please," she begged, her husky voice caressing his ears. She was, god, so _wet_, and the places where their bodies were connected were sending sparks flying through his body, a rising liquid heat filling him until he lost control completely.

"You have to tell me what you want," Troy smirked, stilling his fingers within her, her need dripping fire down his hand. She grabbed his hand and shoved it against her, mewling into his skin. His eyes darkened to a stormy, electric blue as he watched her pleasure herself with his hand. With a snarl, Troy's free hand raced up her back and tangled itself into her hair, drawing her head back until he was staring into her chocolate eyes, so alive with want.

"Do it," he demanded, twitching a third finger into her body. She arched against him, back curving in a motion that had him growling again, the sound rumbling in his chest and running tremors throughout their bodies.

"I need you," Gabriella whimpered against his lips, twisting their tongues together persuasively and scraping her nails along the hardness nudging her hip. He let out a whine that he would never admit to, and redoubled his efforts.

"Mm," Troy murmured, nose dipping into the sensitive hollow of her neck as he inhaled deeply. "That's not enough."

"More," she panted into his ear, fingernails digging into his forearm. He hissed as her muscles clenched around his fingers, inviting him in further.

"Gabriella," he stuttered in surprise. "I can't—I can't fit my whole hand inside of you—"

"Troy, _please_…"

The sound of his name spilling from her lips in that fucking _voice_ of hers had his hand gripping her hair even more tightly. He ravaged the smooth skin of her throat, teeth sinking into the tendons of her neck as her pleading noises disappeared in the throbbing music of the club. Troy snarled into her hair, telling her in a low voice how delicious her golden skin was, how intoxicating her scent was, how utterly _fuckable_ she was. He felt her tongue lick a blazing line up his jawbone, and he knew that he needed her _now_.

Pulling his fingers out of Gabriella and feeling a twinge of desperation as she pouted at him, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her against him.

"We need to go someplace private," he told her, kissing her thoroughly, and she smirked at him.

"Let me grab my things," she said, and moved to return to the bar where Sharpay was staring at her with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile playing at her lips.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?"

Troy's low voice hummed against her ear as his arms encircled her waist, her back pressed against his chest and his still obvious arousal as they stood in the lobby of the hotel across the street, waiting for their room key.

"Be patient," she murmured, her small hand reaching between them and inching downwards. With a flick of her wrist, her fingers skimmed underneath his belt, slowly pumping his thick length with her hand.

He gasped into her hair, letting out a strangled noise of surprise.

"Gabriella, what are you—"

But his question evaporated into thin air as she moved her hand again, thumb flicking over his tip, causing his hips to surge forward. He crushed her against the reception counter, his lower body moving against his will as his hands clenched the edges of the counter, knuckles straining and white. His need for release was overpowering, and the realization of what she was doing in freaking public wasn't really helping.

Two room keys slid smoothly and bounced off the edge of Troy's fingertips, but he hardly noticed a thing. His head dropped into the curve of her neck, groaning as Gabriella smiled at the hotel worker, thanking her for her help.

"Is—is he all right?" the woman asked, nodding her head towards Troy, looking slightly concerned for his wellbeing.

"Oh he's fine," Gabriella assured her, pulling the hand from in between them to slap him lightly on the top of his head and grab the two keys, ignoring the sharp nip that he directed toward the flesh of her neck in protest.

"Troy," she told him, backing up into him. "We have the keys now, if you—"

The hotel worker stared as Troy's head snapped up, his fingers wrapping around Gabriella's wrist as he yanked her forward, already moving towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"God, Troy," she said, rubbing her wrist as he released her and began pummeling the up button. "You are so—"

The elevator dinged open. With only the time to note that it was vacant, Gabriella felt herself being hauled forward, Troy's lips on her own in an instant. His mouth slanted roughly over hers, taking and taking and taking and Gabriella felt herself succumb, her hands fisting into his shirt. A popping noise echoed throughout the elevator as the doors closed, indicating that she had probably snapped off a button or two. His warm tongue licked at her lips, and she gasped, her mouth opening, allowing a fierce duel to take place.

Troy slammed her back against the elevator wall, rattling the metal with his force. She moaned as his iron strength enclosed her. He picked her up as easily as if she was a doll, bringing her legs to clasp around his waist. She thrust her hips against his, the tip of his hardened member stroking her soaked underwear. His hands framed the wall on either side of her head, trapping her against him. Her tongue flicked against his as one of her hands slid down his pants for the second time in the past ten minutes. Her hand enclosed the base of his length, guiding him against her entrance. He could feel her wetness against his pants even through their layers of clothing, and it really just turned him the fuck on. Gabriella's other hand shoved up his shirt, nails scraping along his warm skin and causing Troy to let out a stream of muttered expletives.

Distantly, Gabriella heard a dinging noise. Both of Gabriella's hands moved to clutch his shoulders as he steered them blindly out of the elevator, his hands gripping under her ass to hold her firmly in place, tightly binding their bodies together.

"What room?"

His voice was different, rough, jagged around the edges. His need was taking over his entire body.

"Two-oh-three," she answered. He'd taken the keys out of her hand before she was even finished talking. Gabriella felt them stop somewhere in the hallway, heard the confirming beep as Troy slid the keycard in, the click of the lock. One hand left Gabriella's body as Troy grasped the door handle and pushed.

Kicking the door closed, Troy grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped the damn thing off of her body. An explosive tearing noise sliced through the silence as the dress fell away from her. He moaned appreciatively, eyes widening as the expanse of her glowing skin unfolded before him.

"That dress was expensive," Gabriella told him, pulling open his shirt and destroying the remaining buttons.

"You don't need it for what I'm going to do to you," he growled into her ear, tearing her underwear off without a second thought and tossing it over his shoulder. Throwing the two of them upon the bed, Troy ground his teeth together as he felt Gabriella's tiny hands unbuckling his belt, nimble fingers unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down along with his boxers. Without a moment's pause, her hand grasped his length as Troy paused in retrieving a condom from the pocket of his discarded pants, white spots appearing in his vision as she squeezed. Gabriella laughed, snagging the package from between his fingers and ripping it open. She reached down and offered him a fistful of slippery latex. As he slid in, his hands gripped the headboard fiercely, muscled arms straining as his body fought his release. He hadn't waited for this long just for all of his hard work to go to waste in her hand.

"Ready?" he asked her, chest heaving above her. If she wasn't, he wasn't really sure that he'd be able to stop himself.

She responded by pulling him inside of her, guiding him with her hands and hips.

The moment he was fully seated within her body, she came, relishing the feeling of him filling her so completely. Her moans escaped her lips loudly, magnified in the tiny room, and Troy realized that their entire floor could probably hear them—a thought quickly followed by another realization: that he really didn't give a fuck.

Her back arched, crushing her breasts against his chest. He gripped her waist fiercely, touching his lips to cheek as she came down, eyes dilated and lips swollen. His entire body tensed as he struggled not to surge forward inside of her, waiting until she was ready.

"Move," she commanded him softly, as her muscles contracted and dragged him forward.

"Fuck!"

Troy snarled at the warmth of her body enclosing him. She felt so fucking good, moaning against his cheek like there was no tomorrow. He pulled them into a sitting position, one arm secured around her waist and the other grasping the headboard tightly, supporting the weight of their entwined bodies. He allowed her one second of rest as a question developed in her eyes at his actions, before he lost any sense of control he had previously possessed and submitted to the fire racing through his veins, jerking his hips upward and slamming into her.

Gabriella screamed, a raw, desperate sound that she attempted to muffle by sinking her teeth into his shoulder. A hiss escaped his lips as he felt the sharp sting, but nothing could have stopped him at this point. He pounded into her, catching her lips in a breathless kiss. She ripped her nails across his back, thrusting back at him and moaning loudly. The friction between their bodies was so delicious, so utterly _dirty_ that she tossed her head back, curls flying. Gabriella felt Troy's lips at her cheek, blindly begging for her mouth, and she tightened her arms around his neck, connecting their mouths in a mash of teeth, lips, and tongue. He strained against her, biting her bottom lip and tugging gently, matching her blazing desire by thrusting harder, faster. Her body squeezed him mercilessly, and he found himself cursing colorfully as she hummed into his mouth.

He switched positions yet again, laying her down on the bed as his hands slid underneath her back, supporting her against him, cradling her. He thrust into her again, so hard that Gabriella actually felt herself slide back an inch or two. Her hands gripped his ass, jerking him forward so that the angle was different, deeper. He penetrated her again and again, and Gabriella felt her body tightening for the second time that night. Covering her slim shoulders with rough hands, Troy forced her body down as his hips twisted forward, and Gabriella cried out at his brutal pace, hips bucking uncontrollably.

"Troy," she purred into his ear, and a shiver spread throughout his body.

"Hmm?" he breathed against her cheek, sending himself further into her with a particularly rough thrust. Her voice broke as she whimpered loudly, nails biting into his skin.

"I'm going to—"

"I know," he interrupted her, kissing her gently, a striking contrast to the violence possessing the rest of his body.

She smirked as she clenched around him, drawing from him a groan that vibrated in his throat.

"Come with me," she enticed him, smiling mischievously.

And how could he not?

With an escalating, overwhelmingly pleasurable tingle running through their bodies, Troy acquiesced, their voices mingling together in a desperate harmony as they clung to each other, eyes meeting in a flurry of swirling chocolate and electrifying blue.

As her breathing slowed, Gabriella's fingertips traced over Troy's face, memorizing the strikingly handsome features; the thick fringe of eyelashes, the curve of his lips, the angle of his jaw. He watched her quietly, arms still around her waist and fitting into the curve of her back, lifting her body against his. His eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned down to kiss her, softly, tenderly, his tongue lingering in her mouth.

She sighed, pulling herself from his embrace. Standing, and ignoring Troy's smirk as she wobbled slightly on her still shaky legs, Gabriella strode to examine the remainder of her dress, which was completely unwearable due to the now shredded fabric. Blushing, she grabbed her undergarments and shoved them into her bag, snagging his shirt and boxers from various spots on the floor and pulling them on, fingers nimbly buttoning up what was left of his shirt.

"Gabriella?"

His husky voice interrupted the silence and she turned to face him, taking in the fact that he was right behind her. And hadn't brought the bedsheet with him.

"Yes?" Her voice was noticeably higher than usual, and he smirked at her, finding her swollen lips, tousled hair, and the fact that she was wearing his clothing absolutely irresistible.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes," Gabriella answered, turning away from him as she finished gathering her things. "I have to…get back to Sharpay." She nearly smacked herself in the head for her lame excuse. His presence was intoxicating, and she needed to get out of the hotel before she did something really, really stupid.

"I see you aren't leaving me with much to wear."

His suggestive voice left her breathless. She struggled to regain some control over the situation at hand, choosing to leave his clear implication unanswered.

"I can't just walk out of this place without a shirt on, but then, neither can you…" he hinted further, thumb snagging in the waistband of her—god, _his_—boxers.

Gabriella took a deep breath and rotated on the spot, brushing her clothing against his still sensitive, naked skin. He hissed through his teeth as her tongue outlined his ear.

"You'll manage," she whispered, pulling back to press a warm, wet kiss to his lips.

Troy stared as Gabriella exited the room, her hips swaying as the door closed behind her. She wasn't shitting him.

"Fuck," he said to himself.

* * *

A/N: Man, I _never_ end these things properly. The majority of this oneshot has actually just been sitting here for a while; I always seem to be incapable of phrasing the ending of my stories/chapters just right. In any case, hope you enjoyed what was quite honestly a whole lot of sexing for no good reason, and don't forget that this was all purely for fun. Please leave me your thoughts, and I hope you liked!


End file.
